A Long Day or A Yangtastic Sequel
by ALilVixen
Summary: The results of -A Warm Night-. Now featuring Yang. There's 'Page 1' and such because I originally wrote it in a different format. It's pretty short too, so I apologize again.


-A Warm Night- /A Yangtastic Sequel/ AKA (The Long Day)

-Page 1-

Yang was a good older sister. Albeit a 'little' overprotective.. But to say that would be an understatement. Ruby told Yang that she was going to be hanging out with her 'new' friend for the day, as she ran out the door. Yang leaned out the door to yell, "Remember to text me when you make it there! Cr-" "Yeah-yeah-I know Yang! Crime rates are up! I get it! I'll see you later tonight, okay?" "Okay, see yo-" And Ruby was gone. Yang sighed, and grumbled to herself. According to Blake, Ruby had been mysteriously disappearing into the night, and then reappearing early in the morning just in time for classes. Ruby would also either refuse to tell anyone where she was, or just flat out deny she went anywhere, which of course worried Ruby's sister and teammates. Yang ran a hand through her hair as she slumped in a chair. Only recently has Ruby actually said anything about it. She said she has been with a new 'friend' of hers.

-Page 2-

Yang was happy that her sister was making friends, but Yang knew her sister, and Ruby was gullible, and a lot of people could take advantage of that fact, so she was worried. Yang, Blake, and Weiss all had yet to meet this so-called 'friend' of the girl in red, and Ruby would dodge the question or offerings to meet them.

Yang plopped down on Bumblebee, kick-starting her, before speeding off to Vale. She decided that she would vist the mall, and maybe pick up a gift for Ruby, (Probably cookies.), before she would go vist Junior's Night Club.

As Yang walked up to the cashier, she checked her scroll for the one-hundred and seventh time that day, (Nearing night.), and noticed that Ruby still hasn't texted her. This worried Yang, but she still had hope that her sister probably just got momentarily distracted, and would text her soon...

Yang walked through the open doorway that the bouncer scrambled over themselves to open when they saw her coming.

-Page 3-

She took off her sunglasses and pocketed them in between her boobs as she took a seat at the bar. "Blondie..." "The usual please!" Junior sighed and began making her her Strawberry Sunrise. And as the night went on, Yang forgot about Ruby, and the fact that she was suppose to text her. When the night got long enough, Yang drunkenly made her way back to the dorms, and immediately passed out once her body hit the sheets.

It wasn't until she woke up, that she noticed that Ruby still hasn't sent her a text yet, which cured Yang of her hangover almost immediately. She sprung out of bed, quickly putting on her coat, tapping on the app that allows her to track Ruby's scroll, before throwing the door open, and sprinting to Bumblebee.

-Page 4-

\--SCENE CHANGE--

Soft light pools in onto the sheets, as Ruby spooned Neo, softly snoring while her scroll lay forgotten on the floor. All was quiet and peaceful until... "WHERE'S MY SISTER!?!" rang out, after what sounded like a door being successfully broken down. Both Ruby, and Neo, fell off the be in frightened surprise, Ruby going left towards the window, and Neo falling right, towards the door, taking the blanket with her, leaving Ruby as bare as a newborn baby. Ruby had yelped when she fell, alerting whoever broken in to her presence. The bedroom door flew open, causing both girls to sit upright, as a somewhat flaming blonde barged in. "WHEre-..." Yang looked at Neo, blushing with a shocked look on her face, Bare except for the blanket covering from below her collarbones and down. Then Yang looked at Ruby, her face more red than her cloak as she sits naked on the floor. Yang kept looking back and forth at the two clothe-less girls. But when Ruby and Yang finally made eye contact, Ruby jumped up, Sputtering out-"Y-YAN-YA-YANG!!! I-IT'S NOT WHAT IT-I WAS JUST-SHE JUST-WE WERE-AH-UH-UM-" "YOU have a LOT of explaining to do.." Yang interuppted. "Y-yeah-But-" "And YOU!" Yang interuppted once again, pointing at Neo, who silently sweat dropped as she looked up at Yang, "Are going to have a NICE looong chat with ME!/ Yang punched the side of her left palm. Neo flinched. Ruby gulped. They could already tell, that this was going to be a looooong day...

-END-


End file.
